Forum:"See Also" list organization?
As per Xykeb's note on Boss Key, Forum Topic go! I hope I'm not being a pain in the butt with these things I'm bringing up, but while I lack organization in my offline life, when I'm working on a computer I like to structure things. And...I'm seeing a lack of structure with some stuff here. I'm typically having to search for specific items or seeing redundancy and...for lack of mental capacity at the moment as I'm running on 1 hour of sleep, wasted space. Notably the Skyward Sword boss keys. I suggested an overarch page entry for them so they're all listed and don't have to be posted individually with copy/paste data from page to page, rather they could much more easily be grouped under one common definition of use on one page and then delineated by dungeon and linked as subsections. This suggestion is hovering. So I made some Boss Key page edits to try to organize a bit. Turns out I'm still a wiki noob xD; Xykeb says this lack of structure is bothering him too and that a forum topic should go up. So, here it is. Should the "See Also" be structured by game? My edit attempt was because while showing one of my friends the Zeldapedia site to answer his questions, he came across some of these pages and doesn't like that in the "see also" you can't tell what games some of the entries are from, which can send someone on a tangent when they need to quickly access information. I don't know what goes into restructuring tags such as See Also though so...I hope I'm not lighting a fuse or something. --IceFlame 02:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Well, my main worry is that this would be a to change. Since there's so many "See also" sections. But I'm all for it. – Jäzz '' 02:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) As I said, this is something that has been bothering me, because the way we have it now it's hard to distinguish the relation. An example that comes to mind is Shield Attack, because it links to the other Hidden Skills (as we do with all of them), but then also links to Shield Bash because the two skills are similar. Both are entirely valid reasons for being placed in See also sections, but it makes Shield Bash appear to be a Hidden Skill when it's in there for an entirely different reason. I do agree that this could become troublesome to actually implement, but it makes more sense to me. Also of note is that we arrange disambiguation pages by game, then alphabetize, which I think is much more efficient. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, if needed, I have no life, I'll pitch in with it xD In all seriousness though, I have nothing to do most of the time now that my dad got a Bluray player and my family is abusing the out of the free month of Netflix, eating up the bandwidth and barring me from most of my usual nightlies. I'd just need to be made aware of what all needs to be done since I have a habit of overlooking things and my memory isn't the greatest. That and I'm still trying to get the hang of things here. I hate being so slow but there's not much I can do about it ><; but yeah, if it turns out to be a big haul I'll chip in where I can since I pretty much have nothing better to do. Not saying I'll do the WHOLE task, i'd be likely to screw things up on that kind of scale, but...yeah. I'll shut up now. As Xykeb points out though, that's the whole reason I brought this up. Some pages, you just can't tell what's what, especially if you're not familiar with the series. --IceFlame 03:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I also agree that See alsos can quickly get bogged down in a mesh of games, and people who haven't played that many of the games could get confused very quickly. I would be in support of including game headers, and alphabetizing within those headers. I'll go ahead and throw a format out there; I think by not linking the game title it makes it easy to sort through what is header and what is a link: See also * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening ** Nightmare Key * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ** Bedroom Key ** Key Shard With this change being so massive, we should of course make sure the community is in agreement that it should be done and what the format should be before we start anything. If we do go through with it, is there any way to identify all the pages that have a See also section? Like with but somehow detect See alsos?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Not as far as I'm aware, which I believe is the biggest issue with making this change. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, I thought about putting "See also" in the search bar, but the search function probably won't keep the results in a consistent order, so we'd be tripping over our own feet seeing as we'll have to redo the search after each sitting. We'll probably be stuck with sorting through . People can announce their intention to run through some pages on a designated forum, and when they've done a chunk they could post the name of the last page they did so the next person would know where to start. If we do decide to do that, it would be a very good time to think of any other full-mainspace changes/checks we might want to be doing in parallel.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess I'll agree with that method. We could sort something out relatively easily and if anybody has free time they can go through a few pages and sort everything out or something like that. I'm pretty much all for this although it does look like a bit of a pain; we might want to wait for another opinion or two (namely Sally and AK) before going through with this, though. -'Minish Link' 04:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't like discussing this before settling the ever-more-important dispute of exactly what to cover in a see also section. Definitions run all over the place, and there are far too many edits of this nature, pretty much ensuring that this will go unchecked at any point in time. I wouldn't be opposed to this idea, but I am wary of having the see also sections take up a considerable amount of space on a page. --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :So the question now is what defines "see also" and what its limitations are? IceFlame 13:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC)